


TARDIS 13

by randomlittleimp



Category: Doctor Who, Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claudia finds a blue box in the ware house that's not on her inventory she just can't help but have a look inside. May contain some mild spoilers for Warehouse 13 season 2, be warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Claudia walked through the aisles with her clipboard, checking off items one at a time. She always whined to Artie about having to do inventory but secretly, she loved it. It was fascinating, all the different historical artifacts just sitting there collecting dust. Actually, now that she thought about it, there was no dust, not a spec of it anywhere. Was this something she had to look forward to, dusting all the shelves after inventory was over, or did the warehouse get dust? It was a curious thought.

As she turned the corner to head up the next aisle, something out of place, caught her eye. There was a large wooden blue box tucked in between some large crates that she was sure wasn't there yesterday. As she walked closer she noticed it had windows, door handles and was that a light on top? When did this show up, and what was it. There was no placard or lot number and it appeared that there was light coming from the inside of it. She read the sign across the top of it, "Police Public Call Box", what was that? She pulled a little handle on the front and it swung open to reveal an old phone, but picking up the receiver told her it was dead. Claudia tried the other handle but found that it was locked. She looked around but there was no key anywhere to be seen. The lock looked normal enough, and a smile crept across her face. This is why she loved doing inventory she thought, and took off running down the aisles.

She came back a few minutes later, her left hand covered in a purple latex like glove, holding a very old key. Claudia carefully slid the key into the lock and tried to turn it. A purple spark flew out of the lock but it wouldn't budge. She could tell it had nearly worked; the key had tried its best and failed, fizzled out. Claudia leaned back on her heels and thought for a moment and smiled. "I know what this needs, More Power huh huh huh". After making a mental note not to try and imitate Tim Allen ever again, she pulled out her Tesla, took a couple steps back and aimed it at the key.

The Doctor strode silently through the aisles, glancing at all of the amazing items housed on the shelves. Yes this was the perfect place he thought. It took a little convincing, but he finally got Artie to believe him and agreed to house the objects the Doctor felt needed special looking after. After Torchwood had fallen he took it upon himself, with a little help from a very pregnant Gwen, to sift through the rubble and find any alien items that were still intact and remove them before someone else found them. He had done the same after Canary Wharf; his storage closet was getting full. There were a few larger items that already had gone missing, and he feared that might come back and bite him later, but for now he took what he could.

He had to find somewhere safe to store the items, somewhere hidden away with people who could be trusted. He immediately thought of the Warehouse. He had worked briefly at Warehouse 12 many lived before, but decided instead to bring them to the present day Warehouse 13, where they were less likely to remember him. After going over the list with Artie, lovely man offered him a cookie, they had gone about shelving all the items in one of the back sections. With that done the Doctor was on his way back to the TARDIS. Suddenly there was an insistent beeping noise in his pocket. "What?" He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, stared at it for a moment, and then took off at a run.

It had worked, a blast of energy from her Tesla right at the key had juiced it enough to work. It sparked quite a bit, and she noticed some slight scorch marks on the wood around the lock but she didn't worry about it. She removed the key, carefully pushed the door open and looked inside, "Holy crap!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are…How did you..WHAT!" There was a small red headed girl in his TARDIS, playing with the controls. The Doctor assumed she was attempting to turn off the intruder alarm, she seemed rattled. Suddenly upon hearing him she pulled a strange looking electro-magnetic gun and pointed it right at him.

Claudia couldn't think straight with all this noise, and everything was lit up with red lights. She had tried to turn it off, but the controls didn't make sense, it was as if someone had gone dumpster diving and glued it all down randomly. And now there was some strange British man yelling at her, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in the Warehouse?"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?"

"What's your TARDIS doing in the Warehouse? What the hell is a TARDIS!" Her hands were shaking, why wouldn't the noise stop! She was waving her Tesla at the strange man when her finger twitched and pulled the trigger back. Even as she was doing it she realized her mistake but it was too late to stop it, all she could do was make a little noise. The Tesla warmed up, began to glow as it readied the charge, and then sputtered out as the low charge indicator lit up on the side. Relieved, Claudia released the breathe she had been unconsciously holding, all the while mentally kicking herself for forgetting to charge it up the night before.

Suddenly he was beside her grabbing the gun from her hands, "You shouldn't point guns at people, it's not friendly." He turned toward the control panel, flipped one switch and the alarms turned off. Mentally exhausted, Claudia collapsed into the bench seat behind her, and started laughing despite herself. The strange man turned back to her and extended his hand towards her, "We got off to the wrong start. Hello, I'm the Doctor and you are?"

She grabbed his hand and gave it one good shake, "Claudia Donovan, nice to meet you, but you're not supposed to be here, restricted access."

"Oh, well I am actually a Warehouse operative, at least I was. Hold on I have my ID here somewhere," the Doctor reached into his inside coat and pulled out a leather billfold, flipped it open and showed it to her.

"That is a blank piece of paper."

"What?" The Doctor looked at it surprised, "Whoops, wrong pocket, hold on, did you say blank? Or you are good." He pulled out another billfold and showed it to Claudia, inside was an actual Warehouse ID.

Claudia grabbed it from his hand to get a closer look, "Wait a minute, this says Warehouse 12. Warehouse 12 doesn't exist anymore, and do you really expect me to believe you worked under Winston Churchill? The picture isn't even you."

"It is too; well it was anyhow, it's all relative. Anyhow, I am allowed here and so is my TARDIS. That stand for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, and yes I know it big…"

"Dimensionally Transcendental"

"Yes, that's right, brilliant. Which brings me back to my first question, how did you get into my TARDIS, it was locked."

"Oh yeah that, well it wasn't easy but," Claudia reached into her pocket and slowly pulled out the key, "The Linus Yale Skelton key, can open any lock. Although it did have a little trouble with your lock, I had to juice it a bit with my Tesla. Sorry about the scorch marks."

"So when you say Time and Relative Dimension in Space, does that mean this is a spaceship?"

"Oh it's so much more then that."

"Wow, that is so cool. God, what time is it? I am starving."

"Fancy a bite? Anything you want, just name it."

"I could go for a good Tandori Chicken, but there are no good Indian restaurants around here."

"Oh that's not a problem for me. You should find something to hang on to."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I'm in Peshawar! We got to Pakistan in like under five minutes, although the ride was a bit bumpy. You know I could take a look at that for you."

"Oh no you won't. Arty told me about how you like to mess with things. I like my TARDIS just the way she is thank you very much."

"Fine, but I'm sure I could totally update that control panel for you. I mean, did I see a bike pump on there? What possible use could you have found for a bike pump that ANYTHING else could have been a better choice for?"

"Oi! Don't knock my TARDIS. It's not like just anyone can have a time machine laying around to play with."

"Actually we have one in the Warehouse that belonged to H.G. Wells." Claudia said with a satisfied grin.

"Really! Wow, she actually did it. Met her once back at Warehouse 12, a bit unstable if I remember correctly."

"Dude, you have no idea. So this is what you do, just fly around from place to place?" Claudia took another bite of her chicken.

The Doctor smiled at his new friend, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. There is no better place to go for Tandoori Chicken then Moti Mahal. Besides, Kundan Lal Gujral is an old friend of mine. Taught him everything he knows, well sort of. He taught me, then I taught him, it's all very wibbly wobbly."

"This is amazing, I can totally see living like this, going anywhere, any when, you want. Love it! It must be so much fun being you."

"You'd think so," his face falling as he sees who is coming in the door behind Claudia, "but it never seems to work out that way."

Claudia takes a slow glance over her shoulder towards the door, "Are those rhinos in spacesuits?"


	4. Chapter 4

Claudia was staring at the black X that was now on the back of her hand, wondering if it was permanent ink when the space rhino turned his laser pointer thingie at the Doctor. It didn't make the same sound as when they scanned her, it actually sounded like an alarm.

"Designate Non-Human." The Judoon leader pointed his weapon at the Doctor who had his hands up looking very calm.

"Now wait a minute there, you know me, I'm the Doctor, Time Lord comma Last. I'm not the one your looking for I can assure you." The Judoon didn't lower his weapon but raised the laser back to the Doctor's head and scanned him again. Claudia was about to start worring when the thing dinged.

"Designate Doctor, species Time Lord. Wanted for 2456 unpaid galactic parking tickets, library late fees totaling $209,858 credits, and piracy. To be considered unarmed and dangerous."

"Dangerous! Me? I'd never hurt a fly. Can I help it if I keep running into people who would hurt a fly, amongst other things, and feel the need to stop them?" The Doctor smiled a large grin, but kept his hands up.

"You are not the fugitive we seek." The Judoon grabbed the Doctor's hand and marked it with the same black X as Claudia.

She was feeling a bit better about the current situation as the Judoon walked away from their table, "Dangerous huh, should I be worried about my safety?", she asked the Doctor.

"Nah, you're safe as houses." The Doctor smiled over at her, only to see Claudia crouch down under the table. He dropped down next to her, "No really, you are perfectly safe, no need to hide under the table."

"That's not why I'm down here. You might not be the alien they are looking for, but he or she is here somewhere, and if Anthony Bourdain has taught me anything, if you wanna know what's going on in a restaurant you ask the sous chef. Now, which way to the kitchen Mr. Dangerous?" Claudia smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this work is unfinished. I ended up with a really bad case of writers block and then a couple years went by and I honestly don't know how to finish it. Sorry!


End file.
